nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Kitty 4
''Bad Kitty 4 ''is a 2017 hand-drawn and traditionally animated adventure comedy film based on the Bad Kitty ''book series by Nick Bruel. It is the fourth installment in the [[Bad Kitty (film series)|''Bad Kitty]]'' film franchise and a sequel to 2013's [[Bad Kitty 3|''Bad Kitty 3]]. The film was released on December 1, 2017 by Lionsgate and NicThic Productions. Yowza! Animation continued to provide the animation. Plot Coming soon! Voice Cast * Nicole Sullivan as Kitty, the main protagonist. * David Herman as Puppy * Bryan Callen as Big Kitty, a Maine Coon and the biggest cat. * Max Charles and Ava Acres as the Twin Kitties, two American Shorthairs who love to play. * Phil LaMarr as Stinky Kitty, a Persian who always gets dirty and smelly. * Will Sasso as Chatty Kitty, a Siamese who always talks too much. * Stephnie Weir as Pretty Kitty, a Turkish Angora who has won many cat shows and whom all of the male cats are in love with. * Ike Barinholtz as Strange Kitty, a sphynx cat who loves reading comic books. * Ron Pederson as Power Mouse, Strange Kitty's buddy and sidekick. * Mo Collins as Mama Kitty, Kitty's mother. * Michael McDonald as Uncle Murray Additional Voices * Steve Alterman * Keith Anthony * Stephen Apostolina * Kirk Baily * Holly J. Barrett * June Christopher * David Cowgill * Debi Derryberry * Terri Douglas * Giselle Eisenberg * Eddie Frierson * Elisa Gabrielli * Grant George * Jean Gilpin * Jackie Gonneau * Kerry Gutierrez * Bridget Hoffman * Rif Hutton * Sean Kenin * Lex Lang * Hope Levy * Mona Marshall * Caitlin McKenna * Scott Menville * Max Mittelman * Devika Parikh * Jessica Pennington * Moira Quirk * Lynwood Robinson * Michelle Ruff * Dennis Singletary * Kelly M. Stables * Pepper Sweeney * Shane Sweet * Kari Wahlgren * Matthew Wood * Lynnanne Zager Production NicThic Productions's CEO D.A. Nichols, the producer of the previous two films, confirmed in August 2014 that there would be an additional sequel to ''Bad Kitty'', ''Bad Kitty 2'', and ''Bad Kitty 3''. Nichols also stated that the fourth film would feature a new character. In October 2014, Lionsgate and NicThic Productions announced a fourth installment in the Bad Kitty ''film series, with James Sharp writing the screenplay. D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson could not direct the fourth film because they were busing directing [[Top Cat (film)|''Top Cat]], although they said they were staying involved as producers. On March 5, 2015, NicThic announced that Taylor Grodin, director of the previous two films, would direct the fourth film, with Nichols and Thickson returning to produce it. In April 2015, David Herman, who voices Puppy, expressed interest in reprising his role. Production of the film began in the fall of 2015. In October 2015, it was reported that Nicole Sullivan, David Herman, Michael McDonald, Bryan Callen, Max Charles, Ava Acres, Phil LaMarr, Will Sasso, Stephnie Weir, and Ike Barinholtz would reprise their respective roles as Kitty, Puppy, Uncle Murray, Big Kitty, the Twin Kitties, Stinky Kitty, Chatty Kitty, Pretty Kitty, and Strange Kitty. Soundtrack On February 7, 2016, it was announced that John Debney would return to score the film. The soundtrack is scheduled to be released on November 21, 2017 by Back Lot Music. As with the previous films, the film soundtrack was recorded at Incompetech Studios. Release Bad Kitty 4 ''was initially set for a July 8, 2016 release, but in April 2015, the film was pushed back August 11, 2017. Then in January 2017, the film's release date was pushed again to December 1, 2017, to avoid competition with ''Annabelle: Creation ''and ''Baby Driver, which where both scheduled for August 11. Marketing Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Sequel On January 5, 2017, Lionsgate confirmed that a fifth ''Bad Kitty ''film is already being planned. Category:Films Category:Bad Kitty